nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Element 115 Exterminator Mechanism
The Element 115 Exterminator Mechanism was a machine built by Hiru Masaki. It appears to be a large circular object with swirling golden liquid in it's center. It's primary purpose was to destroy all of Element 115 on Planet Earth to end the Zombie Uprising. It was built in an unknown point between the 1960's and 2010's, but was completed by 2014. It is the only Weapon of Mass Destruction in the Zombies series, playing a vital role in both the original group and the alternate group's journeys. Effects The water inside the device is constantly kept in motion by the device, with Element 121 (found on the Moon) being mixed to give the golden colour. When 121 and 115 are combined, it sparks an explosive reaction, destroying both elements. When the Focusing Rod is placed in the pedestal, the machine turns on the electrical nodes on it's east, west and southern sides, which then create an electric orb. This is the charging period and takes a short while for the orb to become big enough. Once the orb is at maximun capacity, a human must press the activation switch, causing the northern electrical node to fire into the orb, causing the orb to explode and it's energy landing in the 121 water. This causes a large beam to fire into the air, which is being energised by the four electrical nodes. After a few seconds, the beam explodes, causing the Element 121 to spread across the world in a massive golden transparent energy wave that spreads across the continents and seas. As it touches anything with Element 115 in it, the 115 is vapourized and depending on how much 115 is in the object, causes the host to explode. People who were badly infected with 115 (such as Napalm Zombies and George A. Romero) were immediatley killed, while the average Zombie was greatly weakened. All Aether Spirits who were not on the Moon or very high in the atmosphere were destroyed. It is also apparent that once it has activated, it causes a massive explosion, destroying anything nearby, it destroyed Hiru's Facility and Takeo Masaki upon firing. The water also removed any 115 from anything or anyone that touched the waters, as evidenced by 900bv. It appears that the Element 121 cures a Zombie of their affliction at the cost of minor injury. The other Wikia Zombies didn't get the chance to touch the device and instead sacrificed themselves to kill Gruntijackal and allow the survivors to escape. The Mechanism is still usable, however it doesn't have a purpose other than to cure Zombies, which hasn't happened. Trivia *The image is of the Sunwell from the Warcraft series, which gave magical empowerment to the High Elf race. *In Zombies, it appears in Shinin no meiyo during the Hiru's Final Wish easter egg. It can only be seen in certain steps: **Step 4 (it can be seen through the window from Hiru's lab) **Step 7 (again, it can be seen through the window from Hiru's lab, this time some of Hiru's Bodyguards can be seen combatting Zombies) **Step 11 (again, from Hiru's Lab, this time several Zombie corpses are being tossed into the device, causing it to spark) **Step 13: Players cannot actually touch the water, and will notice many brutally murdered bodyguards near the edge, presumably from Zombie attack **Step 14 allows players to view 900bv touching the water, before somebody becomes 900bv. **It can be seen in the Ending Cutscene aswell, when Takeo activates. The image above is of the ending cutscene. *It is confirmed to make some form of appearence in Paraphony. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Dawn of a new Dusk Category:Paraphony